Imaging spectroscopy is widely used in many remote sensing applications. For instance, collected spectral data is often used for automated remote material detection, identification, and quantification. While providing a variety of functionality, typical imaging spectrometers require a compromise between spectral resolution and a wide area of spatial coverage. Accordingly, typical imaging spectrometers are optimized differently depending on the intended application. For instance, some systems include multiple imaging detectors to accommodate numerous spectral bands of detection at the expense of size, weight, and power requirements. However, in other instances systems may include an imaging detector configured to offset spectral bands in a spatial or spectral dimension at the expense of other undesirable effects.